Broken Minds
by Aaelar
Summary: It's the Friday before the festival and Yuri confronts Anon about her true feelings. Only this time, things don't pan out as usual. Rated T for language and violence in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

[AN: This is my first ever fanfiction so please let me know what I need to work on and what you liked!]

"I just want to _pull your skin open_ and _**crawl inside of you!**_

Tell me.

Tell me you want to be my lover?

Do you accept my confession?"

…

Anon stared wide-eyed at the nearly unrecognizable girl standing before him.

 _What the fuck?_

"H-Hey, uh, Yuri," Anon stammered as he inched his way towards the door, "uh, m-maybe we should-"

In an instant, Yuri had Anon pinned against the chalkboard, her pupils dilated.

"What's wrong, my love?" Yuri asked, her breath quickening as she pushed Anon harder against the board, "don't you accept my confession?"

In a panic, Anon grabbed Yuri's shoulders and shoved as hard as he could, making the girl stumble and causing her eyes to grow wide.

"Y-Yuri, I don't know what's gotten into you but you're not acting like yourself."

"Do you accept my confession?" Yuri whispered as she cast her eyes down to the floor.

"Yuri I-"

"DO YOU ACCEPT MY CONFESSION?" Yuri shrieked, raising her crazed eyes to stare daggers into her clubmate.

…

"…no. N-Now look Yuri, I don't know what's going on but-"

Anon trailed off as he heard Yuri began to chuckle, which quickly twisted into a gut-churning laugh that sent chills up Anon's spine. In an instant, Yuri whisked a knife from her back pocket, pointing the blade towards her chest.

Anon's blood turned to ice.

"YURI STOP!"

To his surprise, Yuri actually stopped moving. In fact, time itself seemed to slow to a standstill, with Yuri's ragged breathing being the only noise piercing the silence. After what could've been seconds or days, Yuri finally turned her eyes towards Anon, the corners of her mouth twisting into a smile.

"If I can't have you~"

Effortlessly, Yuri spun the knife around in her hand, the blade now aimed at her fellow club member. Anon staggered back, bumping into the clubroom door.

"Y-Yu-"

Yuri broke into a dash. Through reflex alone, Anon shouldered the door, causing it to burst off its hinges. Anon found himself sprinting as fast as he could down the hall, Yuri only paces behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Anon's adrenaline moved his legs faster than they ever had before. He dashed left down one corridor, right down another, and leaped down a whole flight of stairs. Eventually, Yuri was nowhere to be seen. Anon slowed to a stop, trying desperately to catch his breath.

"Anoooon, where aaaaare you~?" Yuri's voice lilted from not too far away, causing Anon to once again break into a sprint. He glanced over his shoulder, praying not to see Yuri in the distance, when suddenly he ran straight into a familiar face, causing both parties to fall to the ground.

" _Natsuki, what the FUCK are you doing here?_ " Anon hissed as he quickly looked behind him, thankful that Yuri was still out of sight. Anon slowly rose to his feet.

"I should be the one asking _you_ that!" Natsuki scoffed as she stood up off the ground, dusting herself off. "Well if you must know, I was at this vending machine looking for coi-", Natsuki's cheeks flashed red, "I-I mean, I was about to buy myself a soda when _you_ knocked me over and messed up my clothes!" Natsuki said, gesturing to her dirty outfit. "A-and it's not like I was already dirty by crawling under three vending machines looking for quarters, o-or anything." she nervously added.

Natsuki looked over Anon's shoulder, "Oh hey Yuri, how's my favorite purple bookworm doin?" she cracked with a smile.

Anon's heart skipped a beat as he quickly spun around. Yuri was standing less than three feet away, knife in hand, wearing an expressionless face.

"Careful with that knife Yuri, it's almost as sharp as your edge." Natsuki chuckled, obviously not picking up on the tension in the air.

Natsuki's smile slowly waivered as the seconds ticked by. Anon remained motionless, hoping that maybe if he stood still Yuri might go back to normal. Yuri's face remained neutral, evidently trying to process the sight in front of her. But soon her eyes narrowed to slits.

"You… chose _**HER**_ over me!?" Yuri shrieked, tightening the grip on her knife, causing her knuckles to turn white, " _ **THE FUCKING IMMATURE PINK BITCH!?**_ "

Natsuki was vividly taken aback and nervously glanced at Anon, who's petrified expression told her all she needed to know.

"Well~ if that's what you want, mister _**LOVER BOY.**_ " Yuri spat as she ran her blade across her thumb, drawing blood.

Yuri lunged towards Anon, her knife at the ready. Anon barely managed to step back at the last moment, stumbling backwards into the vending machine.

Before Yuri could swing again, Natsuki swung her leg under Yuri, cutting Yuri's legs out from under her. Anon was frozen in fear, looking down at Yuri who was growling on the floor.

Natsuki, eager to stay alive, snatched ahold of Anon's arm and began pulling him to the exit, which quickly snaped him back to his senses.


	3. Chapter 3

Natsuki and Anon burst through the front door of the school and bounded down the front steps. Even though it was late on a Friday, they were both surprised to see no one on the school grounds.

Or rather, almost no one. Walking in through the school's front gate was a familiar brown-haired girl wearing her iconic white ribbon.

"Oh, hey Anon!" Monika smiled, "how are you~?" but her eyes quickly scrunched up, "wait, the script shouldn't have you out here right now…"

Natsuki and Anon quickly came to a stop next to their club president, heaving for breath.

"Monika… something's wrong with Yuri!" Anon frantically tried to explain between breaths, "we have to get out of here _right now._ "

"Ahaha~." Monika nervously laughed with her hand behind her head, "So that's what this all is about." She glanced off to the side, "I guess I messed with her character file too much…" she added to herself.

Her eyes rose to lock with Anon's, "don't worry though, I can fix this!" She said with a wink, materializing a black box in front of her.

" _What the fuck…"_ Natsuki and Anon said in unison as Monika's fingers swiftly began typing on the box as if it were a keyboard.

 **delete**

 **ERROR: NOT AUTHORIZED**

Monika's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Wait, what?" She started typing again.

 **delete**

 **ERROR: NOT AUTHORIZED**

"But I was able to…" Monika trailed off, giving enough time for Natsuki and Anon to exchange worried glances. "Tell you what…" Monika continued, one of her famous smiles now on her face, "I can just do this the old-fashioned way~"

 **add_to_inventory colt_1911,**

Suddenly, a pistol materialized in Monika's right hand. In a flash, the club president raised it to Natsuki's head, who's skin turned as pale as snow.

"Don't worry Nats," Monika winked, her voice as cheerful as ever, "this won't hurt a bit~"

Natsuki screamed at the top of her lungs.

*click*

Monika's smile quickly faded as Natsuki and Anon both backed away, trembling in fear. Monika looked down at her gun with a frown, "…you're telling me it doesn't come pre-loaded?" she grumbled to herself, "are you kidding me…"

In the distance, the three could see Yuri burst through the front door of the school, giving Anon and Natsuki their cue to continue their sprint through the school gates.

Monika waved at the two as they ran off. She then reopened her console and began typing in some new commands.

"You two have fun!" she chimed as they ran off into the distance, "see you both real soon~"


	4. Chapter 4

Anon never considered himself the athletic type, but his mad dash home was probably quick enough to qualify him for the Olympics. The only thing he was more surprised by was that Natsuki actually managed to beat him there.

Anon sprang up the front steps of his porch and found Natsuki desperately trying to yank his front door open.

"FOR FUCKS SAKE OPEN YOUR GODDAMMED DOOR!" Natsuki shrieked while continuing her attack on Anon's doorknob.

Anon's arms were shaking as he shoved his hands into his pocket, _"Fuck, fuck, fuck,"_ Anon kept repeating as he frantically yanked his keyring out of his pocket before clumsily dropping it on the floor, " _FUCK, FUCK, FUCK_ "

"GOD DAMMIT HURRY THE FUCK UP!" Natsuki begged while she nervously scanned up and down the street for any signs of their other two club members.

After a few seconds, Anon managed to find the right key and flung open his front door, locking it behind him once Natsuki dashed her way inside.

Anon shoved his hands against the door, gasping for air.

"Oh, you're finally here, ahaha~"

Anon whipped around to find two emerald eyes piercing their way through the darkness of his house.

Natsuki's eyes grew wide with fear, "HOW THE FUCK DID YOU-"

"You know you shouldn't keep a girl waiting." Monika chuckled softly, ignoring Natsuki's outburst. She looked down to the pistol in her hand, pulling out the clip and confirming it was actually loaded this time. "Now don't worry my love, just move to the side and this'll all be over real quick~"

Natsuki ran behind Anon, grabbing onto his shoulders as she was failing to hold back sobs. Anon himself was unable to find words for what he was seeing. _"I have to wake up from this nightmare,"_ Anon thought to himself, " _there's no way this can be real. No fucking way._ "

"Oh, don't worry my love, this is real," Monika spoke to him, "or at least as real as it's always been ahaha…"

Anon blinked, " _Wait… I didn't-_ "

"Ah…", Monika sighed defeatedly, "Not enough time to explain everything I guess… but trust me, just let me take care of this one thing and we'll both get the happiness we deserve."

Anon gritted his teeth, his hands balling into fists, "This one thing? THIS ONE THING!? MONIKA DO YOU HEAR YOURSELF!?" Anon spat at his club president, "YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT NATSUKI'S LIFE!"

Monika chuckled softly to herself, "silly Anon, she's not even real after all."

The front door shuddered, nearly giving both Anon and Natsuki a heart attack.

"And neither is she!" Monika added, chuckling a bit louder. Frantic thumping was endlessly coming from the other side of the door, "talk about perfect timing…" Monika added on, still laughing to herself.

Anon leveled his eyes with his club president's, desperately trying to reason with her, "Monika, put the gun down and let's talk about this."

"You know I can't do that love," Monika said matter-of-factly, her gun still held tightly in her hand, "now stand aside or I'll have to be a little more forward~"

Anon squeezed ahold of Natsuki's hand, "Run." Both he and Natsuki dashed up the stairs to Anon's bedroom, though surprisingly Monika didn't move from her spot in the living room.

"Oh, come on now," Monika groaned while the pounding from the front door became more and more frantic, "you're honestly trying my patience here…"


	5. Chapter 5

Anon pressed his body against his bedroom door, cursing himself that he never installed a lock on it.

"S-s-should I call the cops?" Natsuki managed to get out, her voice trembling.

"Monika will have gotten to us long before they get here," Anon sighed. His eyes perked up, suddenly remembering something, "I have a baseball bat in my closet, get that and maybe we can-"

The door almost slammed open, nearly knocking Anon over. He was luckily able to brace the door at the last moment.

"What happened to chivalry, babe?" Monika quipped from the other side, the door still rocking at the hinges, "you know you should open the door for a lady~"

Natsuki had already flung open Anon's closet and was rummaging around, "WHERE THE FUCK IS IT?" she yelled, fear laced in her voice.

"Top shelf," Anon grunted, doing his best to steady himself against his door.

"WHY THE FUCK IS IT ON THE TOP FUCKING SHELF?" Natsuki screamed out.

"WHERE THE FUCK ELSE WOULD I PUT IT?" Anon yelled back, his adrenaline already in overdrive.

"Since we have some time~" Monika began from the other side of the door, still pushing against it, "here's Monika's writing tip of the day~" Anon could see Natsuki jumping frantically, desperately trying to reach the bat, "sometimes, you might be a bit confused about what to do. When that happens, just listen to your club president and _**OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR**_ _._ "

With that, the door slammed open, completely breaking off its hinges, and Anon was knocked to the floor. He rolled around to see Monika looking down at him, pistol still in hand, "see, that wasn't so-"

A flash of pink flew into Anon's view as a baseball bat swung hard into Monika's head, causing her to recoil and drop her gun. Natsuki had the bat gripped tightly in both hands, panting heavily. Anon knew that Natsuki may not be the strongest, but both he and her were clearly shocked that Monika didn't seem to have taken a scratch.

"You little…" Monika scathed.

Monika lept for her gun, but Natsuki took another swing with her bat, forcing Monika to back out of the way at the last moment.

The gun was now only a few feet away from Anon. He frantically crawled over to it and managed to get a hand on it.

But a boot stepped hard onto Anon's hand, forcing him to pull back and yell in pain.

Above him stood Yuri, a crazed look still in her eyes, and a knife still gripped in her fist.


	6. Chapter 6

Natsuki continued to wrestle with Monika to prevent her from getting back to her gun. Meanwhile, Yuri slowly made her way towards Anon, her fingers tightly wrapped around the hilt of her knife. With every step she took, he took a step backwards, but he was quickly running out of room. Anon frantically searched around, desperate to find anything he could use to defend himself but found nothing within arm's reach.

"If you won't accept my confession…" Yuri's voice was barely louder than a whisper as she finally backed Anon into a corner of his room.

In an instant, Yuri's knife sliced across Anon's throat. Anon's eyes went wide as his hands jumped to his neck, desperate to apply pressure. He choked for air but only found himself gurgling blood. Anon dropped to the floor as he felt his body become colder and colder.

"Yu… ri…" he barely choked out as the last of his strength left him.

Yuri blinked, and looked at the sight before her as if seeing it for the first time: Anon, on the floor, blood oozing out of his mouth and his hands glued to his neck. In Yuri's right hand, a knife. Her knife. With blood coating the blade. The crazed look in her eyes faded in an instant as she shrieked in horror.

"No… no, no, no, no." she shrieked as memories of the past hour flooded back into her mind. She dropped her knife and rushed over to Anon, who's body was already limp.

"A-Anon…" Yuri whimpered, failing to hold back tears, "I… I-I…"

Yuri screeched as she felt a searing pain enter her back.

Monika pulled Yuri's own knife from her flesh.

"You... took him from me." she said coldly.

Yuri screamed as Monika stabbed the knife into her again. "You..."

And again, "Took…"

And again, "Him…"

" **FROM ME** " Consumed by rage, Monika laid into her purple-haired friend; relentlessly stabbing her vice-president over and over again.

"Why…" Monika continued through tears, " **WHY WON'T YOU LET US BE HAPPY?** "

After several seconds, Monika finally stopped her frenzy to catch her breath. She looked down in disgust, noticing that Yuri's corpse was lain on top of Anon's. She unceremoniously kicked Yuri to the side and kneeled next to her crush, who's body had long stopped moving.

Monika cupped Anon's face with her hands, not paying attention to the blood now coating her fingers.

"They won't let us be together," she whispered, anger laced in her voice, "they never let us be together." A smile slowly crawled across her face as her voice gained a cheery tone, "But it's okay~, I can reset us. Without them. And we'll be happy forever. Just you. And Just Moni-"

A gunshot rung out, cutting Monika short. She whipped around to see Natsuki, her face stained with tears, clutching Monika's pistol. The shot was wide to Monika's right, and Monika could see Natuski's arms trembling in fear.

Monika sighed as she slowly brought herself to her feet. Natsuki did her best to hold her pistol steady and was quietly begging to whatever deity was listening to not let her miss again.

"You… ruined…" Monika began as she closed her eyes and tightened her grip on Yuri's knife.

Her eyes sprung open as she dashed across the room towards Natsuki, " **EVERYTHING** ".

A shot rang out. Followed by another, and another. Natsuki clenched her eyes closed as she pulled the trigger over and over again. Even when the ammo ran out, she kept squeezing the trigger, hoping against hope that somehow another bullet would leap from the gun. When she pried her eyes open, she recoiled at seeing Monika face-down on the floor, with Yuri's knife gently resting in her open palm. Part of Natsuki thought that maybe she was faking it, but the three bullet holes through Monika's chest and the two through her skull indicated that wasn't the case.

Gasping for breath, Natsuki looked at the scene in front of her: her only three friends in the whole world… killed in an instant. She looked at Monika, her club president, who she was forced to shoot down in self-defense. Her eyes moved to Yuri, her best friend, who seemed to regain her sanity at the very end. And she finally looked at him, the one who gave his life for her.

The one who was dead because of her.

Natsuki dropped the gun to the floor, finally letting loose the tears she had long been trying to fight back, and sobbed.


	7. Epilogue

Natsuki looked up from her paper. The faces of her clubmates before her held a wide range of expressions: from shock, to sadness, to admiration. For a few moments, no one spoke.

Yuri was the first to break the silence. "Wow Natsuki, I didn't expect such an impressive dark story from you," she complimented with wide eyes, clearly taken aback by the normally cutesy girl's dark tale, "I thought for sure you would have written something more…" she tried to pick her next word carefully, "happy… in nature."

"Thanks Yuri," Natsuki chuckled, trying to hide how much she relished the positive feedback, "yeah, when Monika told us to write something out of our comfort zone, I decided to go all out, ya know?"

Speaking of Monika, the club president's skin was white as a ghost. Her mouth was slightly agape, eyes wide with shock, and she looked like she was going to be sick.

She suddenly sprung out of her chair.

"IHAVETOUSETHEBATHROOM", she yelled as she dashed out of the clubroom, leaving her fellow club members in a daze.

"Awwww… why wasn't I in it?" Sayori sadly chimed in, unfazed by Monika's sudden outburst.

"Well, _you_ try writing a story with five main characters," Natsuki huffed, "besides, I couldn't think of a way to turn you into a psychopath, you're just too nice." she added matter-of-factly.

"Well, couldn't she have been one of the sane ones, trying to survive with you and Anon?" Yuri asked.

"Well, no dummy," Natsuki scoffed, insulted by her clubmate's silly question, "then I wouldn't have any time alone with-" her face turned scarlet as she realized what she was about to say, "I-I mean… the… intricacies of the… complex story elements just wouldn't work with five characters. Not that you would understand," she added with a chuckle.

"I think it's a very nice story," Anon said with a warm smile, not at all picking up on what Natsuki almost gave away, "I'm really looking forward to your future work!"

Natsuki couldn't help but let a small smile cross her lips at the compliment, "Ah, well don't get your hopes up dummy," she responded, looking to the floor and trying to keep her emotions in check, "this was a lot of work and I don't think I'll ever write something like this again."

"But then again, who knows?" She shrugged, looking up at her club members once again, "maybe I'll get around to writing something else like this someday," she added with a wink.

[AN: I was debating whether to post this epilogue in the main story or to make it a non-canon spinoff. In the end, I decided to just put this here and have you decide for yourself :)]


End file.
